


Honeymoon

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's a little surprised by Hermione's choice of destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/gifts).



"You want to go _where_ for our honeymoon?" Ron asked blankly.

"Disneyland." Hermione turned pink. "I know, it sounds silly. It's a Muggle amusement park. There are several, actually; the closest is in Paris, but I'd like to go to the one in California. How often will we get the chance to do something like this, have a holiday just for us? My parents have offered to pay for it, if we go," she added quickly, "since it's a Muggle place and not a wizarding one."

"Aren't amusement parks for kids, though? I don't quite understand why you want to go there."

"Lots of grown-ups visit it, too. Even without kids. The park can make arrangements to have a whole wedding, in fact, but I don't want that; your mum would be terribly disappointed if we didn't have our wedding in England, and preferably at the Burrow." She laughed a little. "I haven't worked out how to persuade my own mum that that would be best."

"Tell her that the twins are likely to bring their Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs to the reception, wherever it is," Ron suggested. "That ought to convince her that keeping it in the wizarding world would be better."

Hermione nodded. "That's an idea. I'll think of something, I'm sure. But anyhow, would you be willing to consider it? It's something I've dreamed about since I was little. The fairy-tale characters were the closest I knew to magic, before I found out there _was_ real magic, and I could do it. It just seems like it would be fun, going back to those childhood dreams."

"If you really want to." Ron touched Hermione's cheek gently and smiled. "You deserve a chance to do what you like, for once, after all this time helping Harry."

"You helped him too," she pointed out. "Everyone did. That was far more important."

"But the war's over," he said firmly. "Now it's time for the happily ever after, right?"

"That's exactly what I hoped you'd say." Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "Just one thing. We're _not_ taking your parents along, however much your father wants to figure out how planes stay up, all right?"

Laughing, Ron kissed her. "No, wherever we go, our honeymoon will be just for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for geek_mama_2, at the request of felaine, who suggested any het pairing, prompt "Disneyland."


End file.
